Léthé
by Akahi
Summary: Harry décide de ne pas retourner dans le monde des vivants, il veut avant tout sauver Voldemort de l'errance éternelle. La seule solution : renaitre dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle dimension. JP/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Harry décide de ne pas retourner dans le monde des vivants, il veut avant tout sauver Voldemort de l'errance éternelle. La seule solution : renaitre dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle dimension. JP/HP

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Léthé**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui devait se produire à présent.

**- Il faut que j'y retourne, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- C'est à toi de décider.**

**- J'ai le choix ?**

**- Oh oui.**

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- **D'après toi, nous sommes à King's Cross ? Eh bien, je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu pourrais… disons… monter dans un train.**

**- Et où m'emmènerait-il ?**

**- Plus loin**, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Nouveau silence.

- **Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau.**

**- Exact. Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau.**

**- Mais vous voudriez quand même que je reparte ?**

**- Je crois**, répondit Dumbledore, **que si tu choisis d'y retourner, il y a une chance pour que Voldemort soit fini à tout jamais. Je ne peux rien promettre. Mais je sais, Harry, que tu as moins à craindre que lui si tu repars là-bas.**

Harry regarda à nouveau la créature écorchée qui tremblait et suffoquait dans l'ombre, sous la chaise, un peu plus loin.

**- N'aie pas pitié des morts, Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant.**

**- Je veux les sauver mais je ne peux pas le laisser là**, dit Harry en désignant l'âme de Voldemort. **Je ne ressens pas de pitié pour lui. Nous deux nous sommes si semblables. Je parie que vous vous en êtes aperçu. Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Mon rôle n'est maintenant plus déterminant. Les horcruxes sont détruits, tout le monde peut le tuer. Les sorciers n'ont plus besoin de moi.**

**- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais Harry ? Il n'est pas assez humain pour aller dans le monde des morts.**

**- Je sais, seul il ne pourra jamais avoir la paix mais avec moi peut-être. Je suis le Maître de la Mort, je dois pouvoir l'aider.**

**- Es-tu vraiment prêt à tout perdre pour aider le meurtrier de tes parents ? **Demanda Dumbledore, abasourdi.

Harry rigola d'un rire sans joie et se déplaça vers Voldemort.

- **Tout perdre est un bien grand mot professeur Dumbledore. Vous savez comme moi que je ne laisse pas tant que cela derrière moi. La mort est pour moi aussi belle que la vie. De plus, mieux que quiconque je peux comprendre Voldemort. J'aurai peut-être rejoint son côté s'il n'avait pas essayé de me tuer avec autant d'entrain. Et puis il n'a tué mes parents et essayé de me tuer que pour survivre, ce que je peux comprendre. Il a laissé une chance à ma mère de s'en tirer. Pour cela je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je l'aiderai, ou plutôt j'aiderai Tom, l'enfant que personne n'a sauvé.**

Harry ramassa avec le plus de délicatesse qu'il pouvait l'âme ensanglantée de Voldemort. La créature continuait de gémir de douleur mais une lueur d'espoir et d'étonnement était dans son regard, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait.

- **Nous avons vécu ensemble dans le monde des vivants. Il est normal que nous restions ensemble dans celui de la mort. Après tout ce que l'on a traversé, on ne va pas changer une équipe qui gagne. **

Harry se retourna et partit en direction des trains sous les yeux ébahis de Dumbledore.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se dirigea vers le train le plus proche mais avant qu'il puisse entrer il fut intercepté par le contrôleur.

- **Je suis désolé mais il ne peut pas entrer**, dit-il en désignant Voldemort.

- **Je vous en prie laissez-nous monter. Je ne veux pas le laisser errer seul pour l'éternité. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait il ne mérite pas cela.**

**- Je suis désolé mon Seigneur mais il n'est pas assez humain pour aller dans le monde des morts. Il n'a pas assez d'âme pour passer la porte du jugement.**

**- S'il vous plait, n'existe-il vraiment aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse trouver la paix ?**

Le contrôleur réfléchit un moment avant de relever la tête vers Harry avec un petit sourire.

- **Il y a peut-être une solution. Vous voyez le train pourpre au fond ?** Harry hocha la tête.** Allez le voir, il vous donnera peut-être ce que vous voulez.**

**- Je vous remercie.**

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi,** **mon Seigneur,** dit le contrôleur en s'inclinant.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se dirigea avec lenteur vers le train. Il ne voulait pas se dépêcher, il souhaitait pouvoir continuer à espérer qu'il pourrait sauver Voldemort de la souffrance éternelle. L'âme dans ses bras avait cessé de gémir, mais son regard était vide comme si elle venait de se rendre compte des conséquences atroces qu'avait la division d'âme. Harry n'aimait pas ce regard. Voldemort n'était pas une personne qui abandonnait, peu importe ce qui lui arrivait il continuait d'avancer vers son objectif. Harry devait bien l'avouer, c'était une qualité qu'il admirait chez Voldemort. Alors le voir si résigné lui était presque insupportable. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps dans ses bras. Peu importe le prix qu'il devait payer, il ferait en sorte que Tom retrouve la paix.

Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans le train quand comme la dernière fois un contrôleur lui barra le chemin.

- **Je suis désolé mon Seigneur mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec cette chose dans les bras.**

**- Je sais, je sais**, soupira Harry. **Mais le contrôleur du train noir m'a dit que vous auriez peut-être une solution pour lui éviter l'errance. **

L'homme sourit.

**- Savez-vous où vous êtes mon Seigneur ?**

**- Non… Dans une gare ?**

**- Non pas vraiment**, rigola le contrôleur. **Vous êtes à l'entrée du chemin de la renaissance.**

**- La renaissance ? Vous voulez dire que la seule chance pour Tom de ne pas errer est de renaître ?**

**- Oui mais les choses ne sont pas si simples, mon Seigneur. Dans un tel état, il ne peut pas faire ce voyage.**

**- Alors cela ne change rien**, soupira Harry en regardant le corps dans ses bras.

Harry était désespéré. Il avait réellement envie de sauver Tom. Abandonner serait comme abandonner un propre morceau de son âme. Ce serait abominable. Harry pensait que c'était à cause du temps que Tom avait passé en lui. Son âme avait une place dans son esprit.

- **En fait si**, l'interpella le contrôleur. **Si vous êtes prêt à payer le prix, alors cela change la donne.**

Harry releva brusquement la tête et regarda le contrôleur avec fermeté.

**- Que dois-je faire ? **

**- Il a perdu trop de morceaux de son âme. Il faudrait combler ce manque pour résoudre le problème.**

**- Vous voulez que je donne une partie de mon âme à Tom ?**

**- Non, Diable non**, objecta le contrôleur avec une mine profondément dégoûtée.** Je pensais plutôt à une sorte d'adoption. Ainsi la créature dans vos bras aurait une âme composée d'une fusion de son ancienne avec la votre. Par contre, cela ferait de lui quelque chose comme votre fils, mais cela lui permettrait de renaître. **

**- Mon fils ? **

- **Oui et il lui faudrait renaître. Vivre une nouvelle vie est le seul moyen pour lui de consolider son âme suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse un jour résister au voyage dans le monde des morts. Bien sûr vous pouvez toujours le laisser seul, si vous ne désirez pas l'accompagner dans ce voyage.**

**- Si je l'accompagne, cela ne va-t-il pas être dur pour moi de veiller sur lui puisque si je renais j'aurais son âge ? Je ne pourrais donc pas m'occuper de lui. En plus cela ne serait-il pas étrange pour tout le monde que son "père" soit un bébé de son âge ?**

**- Normalement quiconque pénètre ce lieu redevient une simple âme prête à intégrer un nouveau corps pour une nouvelle vie sans le moindre souvenir de leur passé. C'est ce qui s'applique normalement mais vous n'êtes pas une personne ordinaire, vous êtes le Maître de la Mort, cela ne vous concerne pas. Vous pouvez retourner dans le monde des vivants sans subir la moindre conséquence de cet endroit. Vous ne rajeunirez pas et vous garderez tous vos souvenirs. Par contre, je vous déconseille de le faire sans donner dix mois de votre vie à la créature dans vos bras. Sinon elle renaîtra comme embryon on ne sait où. En sacrifiant dix mois, elle sera dans vos bras quand vous vous réveillerez de l'autre côté. **

Harry regarda une dernière fois l'être dans ses bras.

- **Faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Je payerai n'importe quel prix.**

**- En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ? Cela n'est pas si simple. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux personnes identiques dans un monde. Que ce monde soit celui des vivants ou celui des morts. **

**- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire concrètement ?**

**- Quand vous renaitrez, vous renaitrez dans une autre dimension. Vous ne pourrez pas revenir dans celle-ci. Vous ne verrez plus jamais les personnes de cette dimension. **

**- Mes parents ?**

**- Je suis désolé mais vous ne les verrez pas. Vous pourriez rencontrer un James Potter et une Lily Evans mais ce ne seront pas vos parents. **

Harry ferma les yeux. La décision était trop dure à prendre. Il avait toujours voulu rencontrer ses parents et revoir Sirius. C'était cette pensée qui lui avait permis de se sacrifier. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à sacrifier la seule chance qu'il avait de les revoir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il serait toujours hanté par Tom et il ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix. Il était sincère quand il avait dit vouloir rester avec Tom. Après tout ce morceau d'âme de Voldemort était aussi une partie de son âme. Il avait quasiment toujours vécu avec. Peut-être était-il même la voix qui lui avait permis de tenir chez les Dursley. Si tel était le cas, il lui devait beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et prononça les mots qui scelleraient son destin.

- **J'accepte de renaître.**

**- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous mon Seigneur. Bon passons maintenant aux détails administratifs. Il faut que je vous crée une petite identité pour le prochain monde. Vous ne pouvez pas garder vos noms respectifs.**

**- Pourquoi me fabriquer une vie pour que je passe inaperçu ? Vais-je avoir une famille, une maison dans l'autre monde ?**

**- Non, non rien de tout cela. C'est juste pour vous inscrire dans le registre magique. Cela permettra par exemple que Poudlard ou le Ministère vous reconnaissent sous votre nouveau nom. **

**- Je peux garder Harry comme prénom, je l'aime bien. **

**- Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste votre deuxième prénom qui pose problème. Vous ne serez pas apparenté à James Potter, il vaut donc mieux pour vous de ne pas l'avoir en nom. De plus il vous faut aussi nommer votre fils.**

**- Oh d'accord, alors ce sera Harry Severus Potter et Tom Regulus Potter.**

Il les avait choisis en l'honneur de deux des personnes qu'il avait le plus respectées. Il avait voulu un moment utiliser le nom de Sirius mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait trop d'attaches avec ce nom. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un Sirius et c'était son parrain. Ce nom ne correspondait à personne d'autre.

- **Bon voyage Harry Severus Potter. **

Harry monta dans le train en serrant contre lui Tom.

- **Une dernière chose**, dit le contrôleur en fermant la porte. **A cause de l'espace temps différent, toute personne qui se souvient de cet endroit se voit attribuer des dons de voyance.**

L'image de lui-même habillé dans le style Trelawney apparut clairement dans l'esprit de Harry.

- **Nonnnnnnnnn !**

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. A++_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant

**Beta :** _Elec9_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Harry décide de ne pas retourner dans le monde des vivants, il veut avant tout sauver Voldemort de l'errance éternelle. La seule solution : renaitre dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle dimension. JP/HP

.

_Je remercie Maximilien, Sasa, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Izaiza14, Erimoon, Fee Obsidienne, Chacha, Maryloup, Musme Kitsuly, Kaori Jade, Melissa, Yume resonnance, SisiMi, Sephra, Saranya1555, Over Lime, Sheltan, Eliana34, Miruru-Sensei, Yachiru-chan92, Lilou35cl, Myshka01, Nayla-HP, Krix27 Shanessia, Eternel3007, Yamia, Moony-Chach, , Lady, Ravenelle, Elec9, TheLadySoul, Fuyume, Annadriya, Pia, Liyly, Bellsness, Soulshells, Deadz, Lala, LicyLie, Mackensy, Yuuhmm, The Ice Cat, KynnVyr, Yume Saint-Clair, Ada-Diana, Manoirmalfoys_

_._

_Kaori Jade : Les médecins ne savent toujours pas ce que j'ai donc mon état ne change pas mais c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de demander. _

_._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Kaori Jade et à Elec9_

_. _

_Bonne lecture_

.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Lethé**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

Voldemort se leva en sursaut ; quelqu'un venait de pénétrer sa suite. Cela devait être impossible. Il avait fait en sorte que lui seul puisse entrer. Quiconque avait osé entrer était mort… enfin s'il le pouvait, il allait le capturer vivant pour lui soutirer le moyen qu'il avait utilisé pour pénétrer la suite.

Baguette levée, Voldemort parcourut la salle du regard. Sur le sol, allongé devant lui, reposait inconscient un jeune homme. Voldemort se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il s'apprêtait à le tuer quand un mouvement interpella son regard. Dans les bras de l'adolescent, un enfant s'y trouvait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce dernier. Il avait l'impression de connaître le nourrisson. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il leva sa baguette et lança un sort d'héritage.

Les mots qui s'élevèrent dans l'air faillirent lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque :

_Jedusor-Potter_

Cet enfant était de sa famille. Il aurait pu imaginer que ce bébé venait d'un membre de sa famille, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il les avait longtemps cherchés mais ces recherches avaient toujours été infructueuses. Il n'y en avait normalement plus aucun. Ils étaient tous morts par sa main. D'où venait l'enfant alors ? Le seul Jedusor vivant devait être lui. Se pourrait-il que ce bébé soit le sien ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu de rapport avec un membre de la famille Potter.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'adolescent pour vérifier son héritage. Après quelques minutes il vit sans beaucoup d'étonnement le nom de Potter s'élever au dessus de lui. Ce jeune homme semblait être le père de l'enfant.

Voldemort ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là sur le sol, ou ; ils allaient tombés malades. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser, il avait toujours voulu une famille qui ne soient pas des idiots abusifs. Les deux personnes étaient suffisamment jeunes pour qu'elles puissent être manipulées si elles ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il souhaitait. En tous cas, il les protégerait au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réveillent.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un berceau argenté à côté du lit principal. Il jeta deux trois sorts pour améliorer son œuvre jusqu'à être totalement satisfait du résultat. Il se rapprocha alors du jeune homme et essaya d'enlever délicatement le nourrisson de ces bras. Cela se révéla plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. En effet, le père était accroché et entourait complètement son enfant. Une fois dans ces bras, Voldemort se rendit compte à quelle point le nourrisson était jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mois.

Voldemort soupira ; cela n'allait pas être facile. Un enfant si jeune devait bénéficier de soins quotidiennement. L'enfant aurait sûrement besoin de manger ou d'être changé avant que son père ne se réveille. Voldemort ne voulait pas forcer le jeune homme à se réveiller, il allait donc s'en occuper lui-même. En effet, aussi étonnant qu'il que cela puisse paraître, il savait très bien comment s'occuper d'un enfant. C'était sûrement le seul avantage d'avoir vécu dans un orphelinat.

Il mit délicatement le nourrisson dans le berceau avant de soulever magiquement le jeune homme et de le poser dans son lit. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Non seulement parce qu'il allait devoir s'occuper du bébé, mais parce qu'en plus, il doutait fortement qu'il réussirait à dormir avec tout ce qu'il avait à penser.

En regardant les personnes endormies dans sa chambre, il se demanda comment les protéger. Il était en guerre. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir une famille. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à apprendre leur existence, ils seraient en danger. L'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère de la Magie chercheraient à les éliminer. Même ses Mangemorts essayeront d'intenter à leur vie par cupidité. Il se devait donc de les protéger.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve ; il était mort et qu'il avait demandé à renaître avec Voldemort dans ses bras. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le réveilla immédiatement. Il ne reconnaissait pas où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était vraiment revenu dans le monde des vivants.

Tom ! Où était passé Tom ? Il chercha frénétiquement du regard l'enfant autour de lui. Il remarqua un berceau à coté de son lit. Il se leva et se précipita vers lui. Vide. Le berceau était vide. Quel mauvais père il faisait ! Il n'était pas père depuis un jour qu'il avait déjà perdu Tom.

- **Tu es enfin réveillé ?** dit une voix.

Harry se retourna aussitôt. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il sortit sa baguette rapidement et visa la personne devant lui. L'homme était brun aux yeux rouges. Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Celui qui tenait Tom en lui donnant son biberon était Voldemort.

- **Pose immédiatement mon fils**, ordonna Harry.

Voldemort sourit. Il savait bien que le jeune homme ne lui ferait rien. Non seulement il n'oserait jamais jeter le moindre sort tant qu'il tenait l'enfant dans les bras et Voldemort reconnaissait facilement les tueurs, c'était comme un sixième sens. L'adolescent devant lui n'en était pas un, du moins tant qu'il ne menaçait pas son fils. Les parents avaient tendance à faire n'importe quoi pour leur enfant. Enfin, c'étaient plutôt les bons parents réagissaient comme cela.

- **Calme-toi, je finis de le nourrir et je te le rends. Tu ne voudrais pas interrompre son biberon, non ? De plus, si j'avais vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, je l'aurais fait pendant tu dormais****.**

Harry ne dit rien et laissa Voldemort finir ce qu'il avait à faire tout en gardant sa baguette levée.

Le biberon fini, Voldemort tint parole et rendit le nourrisson à son père. Une fois cela fait, il sourit, l'adolescent semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence. Son regard était accroché à l'enfant, vérifiant rapidement que ce dernier allait bien et qu'il le tenait correctement.

Après quelques minutes, Voldemort en eut assez d'attendre. Il voulait des réponses aux questions qui l'avaient hanté toute la nuit.

- **Bien maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser et je vous prierais de bien vouloir me répondre**.

Harry se tendit. Malgré la politesse de Voldemort, il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix de répondre ou non. Il se tourna pour protéger de le plus qu'il pouvait Tom. Il ne connaissait pas ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait l'air moins fou que celui qu'il connaissait mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre à cause du bébé de prendre de risque.

- **J'aimerai savoir pourquoi l'enfant que vous portez dans les bras est un membre de la famille Jedusor. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit un Potter de par votre sang, mais j'avoue avoir plus de mal pour les Jedusor, surtout que je pensais que le seul Jedusor encore vivant était moi-même, et que je n'ai, à ma connaissance, jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec aucun Potter, vous y compris****.**

Harry rougit. Il maudit tous les dieux pour le mettre dans une telle situation. S'il on lui avait dit qu'il parlerait un jour de sexe avec Lord Voldemort, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. La simple pensée de lui et Voldemort dans un même lit le fit frissonner d'horreur. Au moins le Voldemort devant lui ne semblait pas aussi fou que celui qui connaissait.

**- En fait, je…**

**- Je pense que vous pouvez me dire la vérité, j'ai déjà en tête des théories bien plus farfelues que ce que vous pourrez me dire.**

**- Je pense que même là, cela vous paraîtra invraisemblable. **

**- Je suis sûr d'avoir assez d'ouverture d'esprit.**

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il savait que Voldemort était une personne particulièrement tenace. Il ne céderait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu.

- **Vous connaissez les horcruxes ?**

Voldemort se tendit. Il se retient de justesse de tuer l'adolescent, pour préserver son secret. Il serra les dents et laissa le jeune homme continuer. Après tout, il pourrait toujours s'en occuper plus tard.

- **Oui.**

**- Quand je suis mort, je suis allé dans le monde des morts et c'est là que je vous ai vu. Vous étiez condamné à errer parce que vous aviez trop divisé votre âme ; vous ne pouviez pas obtenir le repos. Alors je vous ai aidé à renaître pour avoir une autre chance.**

Voldemort regarda le nourrisson, choqué. Harry avait presque envie de rire : il avait réussit à choquer Lord Voldemort ! C'était un miracle. Il était sûr que personne ne le croirait. Quoique… il avait plutôt tendance à étonner Voldemort. Il était après tout la personne qui lui avait renvoyé un _Avada_ dans la figure.

**- Cet enfant, c'est moi** ? interrogea Voldemort ébahit.

- **Non !** contredit rapidement Harry. **Ce n'est pas vous ! C'est mon fils avant tout autre chose. Il partage juste votre sang, votre sang d'une autre dimension. Vous pouvez le considérer comme un lointain neveu, ou plutôt votre arrière-petit-fils vu votre âge**, ajouta Harry en souriant.

Voldemort sourit. Ce gosse était impertinent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doutait pas un seul instant que le jeune Potter savait à qui il s'adressait, car sa baguette était toujours dirigée vers lui et il n'avait pas quitté sa position de défense. Il était près à fuir au moindre faux geste. Cela ne gênait pas Voldemort ; au contraire, il trouvait cela rassurant. L'adolescent, tout en se montrant insolent, restait sur ses gardes et avait suffisamment de jugeotte pour fuir devant un danger trop grand pour protéger le bébé.

- **Savez-vous ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? **demanda le sorcier noir.

**- Je ne vous rejoindrais pas si telle est votre question ! Je refuse catégoriquement que Tom et moi rejoignions un coté de la guerre.**

**- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, mais je n'attendais pas à ce que vous participiez à la guerre, j'aurai été déçu sinon. Je me demandais plutôt si vous souhaitez rester ici, protégés, ou si vous souhaitez aller chez les Potter. **

**- Ils sont toujours vivant et se sont des Mangemorts dans ce monde** ?! s'écria Harry choqué.

**- Les Potter ? Oui, ils sont vivants, si je me souviens bien, il y en a encore trois Potter vivants, leur fils James doit avoir votre âge. Mais maintenant avec vous, ils seront cinq. Et non, non, absolument pas, ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Je suis sûr qu'ils préféreraient mourir plutôt que d'être à mes cotés. Mais cela ne vous empêcherait pas de les rejoindre. Avec votre sang, vous n'aurez pas de mal à être accepté. **

James avait son âge, James avait son âge et était vivant !

Harry n'en revenait pas : il était à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard, enfin plutôt au moment où James et Lily était en train de faire leurs études. Il allait devoir prendre l'habitude de ne pas comparer les personnes à celles de son monde ; Cela n'entraînerait sûrement rien de bon. Malgré cela, il était heureux, bien qu'une petite chose le gênait.

- **Cela ne vous dérange pas que Tom rejoigne des personnes du coté de la Lumière ?**

**- Non, j'ai confiance en vous pour ne pas rejoindre un camp de la guerre. ****De plus, vous y serez plus en sécurité. Je te donne ma parole que ta famille ne sera pas attaquée et qu'ils ne seront tués que s'ils viennent sur un champ de bataille**.

Harry regarda Voldemort. S'il n'avait pas cru qu'il était dans une autre dimension cela le lui prouvait, bien que vue l'époque, il ne devait pas avoir fait autant de Horcruxe. Cela devait lui permettre de ne pas sombrer trop profondément dans la folie. Si on enlevait le fait que le Seigneur sombre était un meurtrier, Harry ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec lui.

- **J'accepte. **

**- Bien il nous faut maintenant trouver une solution pour que vous y soyez accepté dans la famille. Je vais réfléchir un moment. Reposez-vous en attendant**, Ordonna le sorcier sombre en sortant de la pièce.

**- Voldemort**, appela Harry.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune Potter.

- **Qui a-t-il ?**

**- Faite attention avec les Horcruxes, s'il vous plait. Personne ne mérite l'errance. N'oubliez pas que qu'importe le temps que l'on vit la mort sera toujours plus longue que la vie. **

Voldemort regardait le jeune homme devant lui. S'il quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait cette remarque il serait on se moment même six pied sous terre mais Harry avait sûrement le droit de lui faire la remarque puisqu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas condamné. Tout le monde n'aura pas fait de même. Le conseil devait donc être pris en compte.

- **Je te remercie de me prévenir. Je vais essayer de trouver un autre moyen**, dit-il en partant.

Harry regarda Voldemort partir. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas s'habituer à cela. Un Voldemort qui était poli et s'excusait vraiment c'était n'importe quoi.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Beaucoup vont surement me demander pourquoi est si gentil avec Harry. La première raison est que je souhaitais qu'il illustre le fait que l'histoire se passe dans une autre dimension, son caractère est donc légèrement différent. La deuxième raison est que Voldemort n'a pas encore fait tous ces horcruxes à cette époque, il n'a pas non plus été détruit par Harry et donc n'a pas vécut des années d'errance. Il n'est donc pas aussi fou. Selon moi il n'aurait pas réussi à avoir autant d'adepte s'il n'était pas un minimum plus sain d'esprit au début. _

_Toutefois, je vous rassure, il est toujours Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est toujours un meurtrier au sang froid. Il prend juste soin d'Harry et du petit Tom. _

_Par contre je dois vous prévenir que cette fiction n'est pas axée sur la guerre. Certes, on va en entendre parler assez souvent vu que le monde magique et en plein conflit mais Harry ne se battra pas pour la lumière ou pour les ténèbres. Il n'y aura pas un camp qui est "méchant" et un "gentil". Pour moi, la guerre n'est pas noire et blanche, mais rouge, rouge de passion, de vengeance ou de désir. Chacun, de chaque coté, à des raisons légitimes de se battre. _

_Harry prendra parti pour telle ou telle idée et il protégera Tom du danger, mais il n'entrera pas en guerre ouverte contre un camp. _

_Voilà A+_

_4 chapitre écrit._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant

**Beta :** Elec9

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Harry décide de ne pas retourner dans le monde des vivants, il veut avant tout sauver Voldemort de l'errance éternelle. La seule solution : renaître dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle dimension. JP/HP

.

_Je remercie Rose Dorea Potter Black, Chipoteuse de petit pois, Maryloup, Fee Obsidienne, Seiika, Sasa, Miruru-sensei, Emiiliya, Tiff'28, Ada-Diana, Matsuyama, Yzeute, Annadriya, Crow-ny, Akira Makkuro, Harrymania 1978, Elec9, Eternel3007, Ecnerrolf, , Guest, Elsa Black-Snape, Eliana34, Kitsuly, Musme, Sheltan, Scarlet Potter Black, Maximilien, Elro et Nayla-HP pour leur commentaire._

.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Lethé**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

L'ambiance était tendue sur le chemin de traverse. Les rires des enfants parcouraient encore les rues, mais chacun était prêt à s'enfuir en courant en cas d'attaque. Le monde magique était en guerre depuis trop d'années. Cependant la vie devait continuer, on ne pouvait pas rester terrer dans un coin à attendre que cela passe. Certains le faisaient mais la plupart s'étaient résignés à vivre dans une peur constante.

C'était donc en groupe et baguette tirée que chacun faisait son shopping en cette matinée ensoleillée.

Une lumière vive s'illumina soudain au centre de la rue principale et des cris se firent de suite entendrent. Une bonne partie des personnes présentes coururent se mettre à l'abri ; les plus courageux se placèrent devant les portes des magasins dans l'espoir de donner assez de temps aux autres de partir grâce au réseau de cheminette.

C'est ce que fit le jeune Draknard Fillipine. Il avait décidé d'emmener sa petite sœur au Chemin de Traverse pour son anniversaire. Il avait eu du mal à convaincre ses parents. Il lui avait fallut une heure de négociation et la promesse qu'il protégerait sa sœur pour qu'ils acceptent de les laisser sortir. Quand il avait vu le Chemin de Traverse s'illuminer, il avait maudit sa chance. De tous les jours de l'année, il avait fallu qu'il y ait une attaque de Mangemorts ce jour-ci. Rapidement, il avait poussé sa sœur dans un magasin et avait tiré sa baguette.

Draknard regardait droit devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas, aucun sort n'avait encore été lancé. Cela ne servait à rien d'attaquer par surprise si on laissait le temps aux personnes de fuir. Les sorciers autour de lui étaient tout aussi confus.

La lumière s'estompa petit à petit, laissant place à un spectacle qui le choqua profondément. Au lieu des Mangemorts qu'il s'était attendu à voir, il y avait un jeune homme couché sur le sol, inconscient ; dans ses bras reposait un nourrisson. Draknard se précipita vers eux.

L'enfant semblait relativement en bonne santé ; s'il ne restait pas trop longtemps dans le froid, il irait bien. Par contre il ne dirait pas la même chose de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était trop maigre pour que cela soit sain. Ses vêtements étaient écorchés et usés. Draknard avait l'impression que le jeune homme n'avait pas passé un moment agréable. Il hurla à quelqu'un d'appeler l'Hôpital St Mangouste. L'adolescent était trop blessé pour qu'il se risque à le déplacer.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

L'Hôpital était en ébullition. En effet, un parfait inconnu venait d'apparaître sur le Chemin de Traverse, et cette personne était réellement très puissante. Une fois transportée à St Mangouste, ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs heures pour réussir à seulement enlever le fin bouclier qui entourait les deux blessés. En trente ans de carrière, le Guérisseur Podmore n'avait jamais vu cela. L'adolescent avait dû passé par beaucoup d'épreuves pour fabriquer un bouclier de magie instinctive comme celui-ci.

Une fois le bouclier tombé, le Guérisseur Podmore ne se doutait pas que cela n'était que le début de ses surprises. Le bébé était en bonne santé, ce qui n'était en aucun cas le cas de l'adolescent. Le jeune homme était couvert de cicatrices, particulièrement sur son dos. Malheureusement Podmore connaissait ce genre de marque. Quelques sorts plus tard, le diagnostique se confirma : l'enfant avait été affamé et maltraité pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, si ce n'est toute sa vie.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas une personne qui vénérait Vous-Savez-Qui, il pensait durcomme peau de dragon que les Sorciers et les Moldus ne faisaient pas bon mélange. Cet enfant en était la preuve. Les blessures qu'il avait n'étaient pas dues à de la magie. En effet, il était rare qu'un sorcier utilise autre chose que des sortilèges pour torturer, vraiment très très rare. La déduction la plus logique était donc qu'il avait été emprisonné par des Moldus qui croyaient que les sorciers étaient les enfants de Satan ou qui voulait s'approprier leurs pouvoirs. Par contre, la chose inquiétante c'était la vieille de certaines blessures. Selon le sort qu'il avait utilisé, elles avaient été provoquée quand l'adolescent n'était encore qu'un bébé. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il avait été captif et donc qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres personnes dans le même cas, si les Moldus, avec leur esprit tordu, avait fait une sorte d'élevage, comme ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux animaux. Après tout il doutait fortement, vu l'enfant, que les sorciers valent mieux que les animaux à leurs yeux.

Podmore secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui de se poser ces questions. C'était le travail des aurors. Lui se devait plutôt d'essayer de soigner l'adolescent. Il agita sa baguette au-dessus du jeune homme inconscient, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître un peu les cicatrices. Il savait pourtant que cela n'avait que peu de chance de réussir. Les cicatrices faites non-magique ne pouvaient pas être guéries.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Après avoir effectué tous les soins nécessaires, le Guérisseur Podmore lanca un sort de généalogie sur l'adolescent. Avec un peu de chance, il lui découvrirait de la famille magique. Cela serait étonnant cependant, car aucune famille n'avait fait part d'une disparition de nourrisson, il y a 15 ans. Le plus probable était que la famille du jeune homme était morte.

Pourtant, son sort fut efficace et une lumière bleue sortit du corps de l'adolescent pour s'élever dans l'air et afficher le nom de Potter.

Le Guérisseur Podmore n'en revenait pas. L'adolescent était un Sang pur d'une des plus riches familles d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant, le bleu saphir indiquant que les deux parents étaient magiques et les lettres dans l'air confirmaient cela. Quand il observa plus précisément l'enfant, il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Il avait les mêmes cheveux décoiffés que l'ensemble des Potter. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, les tortionnaires de l'adolescent allaient le payer cher. Les Potter avaient la réputation d'être très protecteurs envers les leurs et ils pouvaient se montrer particulièrement sadiques, particulièrement si on s'en prenait à un enfant.

Podmore était heureux pour l'adolescent, il aura enfin quelqu'un pour prendre véritablement soin de lui, mais il plaignait la personne qui devra annoncer aux Potter ce qu'il s'était passé.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Les Potter parcouraient rapidement les couloirs de l'Hôpital St Mangouste. Ils avaient été informé aux premières lueurs du jour par des aurors qu'un sorcier avait été retrouvé blessé sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui, après examen, s'était révélé être un Potter.

Charlus avait été choqué par ces révélations ; jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse exister d'autres Potter. Il avait longtemps espéré, mais après de longues recherches infructueuses, il s'était résigné. Il avait donc été stupéfait quand les aurors lui l'avait prévenu qu'un Potter était à Saint Mangouste. Il avait donc rassemblé toute la famille et avait débarqué en trompe dans l'hôpital.

Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient fait sensation. Il était rare qu'une famille entière de Vieux Sang Pur en habit officiel, particulièrement les Potter, se déplace en entière dans un lieu sans prévenir. Ils avaient donc été rapidement accueillis et menés vers la chambre de ce mystérieux blessé.

James suivait son père, heureux. Il avait été informé qu'un Potter blessé de son âge avait été trouvé. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'il pourrait s'en faire un ami. Il était fils unique et il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère qui pourrait s'amuser avec lequel il pourrait s'amuser. Certes, il avait Sirius, mais ce n'était pas la même chose ; enfin... il imaginait. En tous cas, réussir à apparaître ainsi dans le Chemin de Traverse en créant la panique, c'était quelque chose de digne d'un Maraudeur. S'il arrivait à le faire rentrer dans son groupe, les Serpentards n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. Un Potter faisait déjà beaucoup de dégâts alors deux !

Après quelques minutes, ils furent accueillis par des guérisseurs à la mine sombre. Le sourire qu'avait James s'affaissa aussitôt. Il était très rare que les guérisseurs fassent une tête aussi sombre. Ils étaient plutôt joyeux, à part quand les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, très mauvaises. Cela voulait dire que l'adolescent était soit mort, soit très gravement blessé.

- **Lord Potter, c'est un honneur de vous voir, même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.**

- **Comment va-t-il ? Je ne veux pas perdre une personne de ma famille, avant même de la connaître.** **Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet enfant, sinon j'aurais bien entendu pris soin de lui et j'aurais informé ses parents de ce qu'il se passait.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais je pense que je connais la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui**, dit le Guérisseur Podmore.** Suivez-moi ; ce n'est pas quelques choses que l'on dit dans les couloirs. **

Podmore mena rapidement la famille Potter jusqu'à son bureau et les invita à s'assoir pendant qu'il fermait la porte avec divers sorts pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé ni espionné. Il alla s'intalla sur un fauteuil et regarda un moment les Potter. La famille n'était pas au courant des conclusions de l'examen qu'il avait pratiqué. Il avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à le leur annoncer lui-même mais les aurors lui avaient laissé faire le sale boulot, comme d'habitude. La famille, bien que plutôt "gentille" et tolérante changeait radicalement , de visage si l'un de leurs membres était attaqué. Les personnes qui les avaient énervés n'étaient plus là pour en témoigner. Il ne savait ce que les Potter leur avaient fait mais il espérait ne jamais le savoir.

Le Guérisseur prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole. Il ne servait à rien de retarder le moment fatidique.

**- La raison pour laquelle vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui, c'est qu'il a été, au vu de la vieillesse de certaines blessures, maltraité et séquestré pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, si ce n'est pas sa vie entière.**

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, les Potter ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Ils s'étaient imaginés accueillir un nouveau venu dans la famille, qui peut-être pourrait leur révéler une branche perdue de la famille Potter.

Lord Potter fut le premier à se remettre du choc de la déclaration. Il était furieux ! Non, pire que cela, il était fou de rage ! Comment quelqu'un avait-il osé faire du mal à sa famille ?! Une chose était sûre, cette personne allait le payer très cher.

- **Ce sont les Mangemorts ?** demanda sombrement Charlus. Si c'était le cas, la famille Potter quitterait son statut de neutralité et déclarerait la guerre aux mages sombres. Personne ne survivait sans avoir payer chaque douleur faite à un Potter.

**- Non, ce ne sont pas des sorciers qui ont fait cela. Ces blessures ont été faites par un ou des Moldus.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Coups de fouet, de ceinture, brûlures et autres marques sont des blessures typiquement provoquées par des Moldus qui détestent la magie.**

**- Mais les Moldus ne font jamais rien de mal, ils sont inoffensifs. Les parents de Lily ne sont pas méchants ni dangereux**, cria James, qui ne voulait pas croire ce que l'homme devant lui disait.

**- Tous les Moldus ne sont pas comme cela. Certains,ou plutôt la plupart des Moldus, associent la Magie au Diable. D'autres sont aussi jaloux des personnes et essayent par des moyens tout à fait improbables de s'approprier la magie des sorciers. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants de Moldu qui n'arrivent pas à Poudlard à cause de cela. C'est la deuxième cause de mortalité des enfants Nés-Moldu après la maladie et avant les sorts ratés. Le manque de connaissances magiques et la peur de celle-ci fait des ravages. **

**- Mais la Magie n'est-elle pas sensée protéger les enfants ? **demanda Mme Potter, bouleversée.

**- La Magie protège d'une chute ou d'un coup de pistolet, un appareil Moldu lançant des projectiles à grande vitesse. La vitesse d'une attaque et le danger qu'elle représente fera réagir instinctivement la Magie. Par contre un coup de ceinture, c'est lent, peu dangereux, certes cela fait mal et cela peut tuer si on en subit trop, mais sur le coup la Magie ne perçoit pas cela comme un danger immédiat et elle ne réagit pas, ou très rarement. A vrai dire, la Magie ne protège que très rarement de la maltraitance infligée par des Moldus, surtout quand ces derniers arrivent à convaincre leurs victimes qu'elles méritent ce traitement. **

Charlus était furieux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y avait autant d'enfant qui n'arrivaient pas à Poudlard à cause des Moldus. Mais le pire, selon lui, aussi égoïste soit-il, était que l'un des membres de sa famille avait subit un mauvais traitement de la part de ces monstres. Ils allaient payer pour chaque blessure qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais avant, il devait savoir exactement ce qu'avait subi l'enfant. Charlus remarqua alors que le Guérisseur regardait fréquemment James, comme s'il voulait dire quelques choses mais qu'il se retenait.

**- James, peux-tu aller voir s'il se réveille ? Enfin si cela est possible**, demanda Charlus.

**- Bien sûr, le patient devrait bientôt se réveiller. Par contre, ne le dérangez pas et s'il se réveille, ne lui demandez surtout pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'a pas besoin de se rappeler ce qui lui est arrivé.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

James entra dans la sobre chambre. Il comprenait que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il entende les détails des blessures de son cousin, lui-même ne voulait après tout pas savoir. Il se connaissait assez pour deviner que s'il savait exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, son comportement avec le nouveau Potter pourrait changer, et il ne voulait pas cela.

James regarda le jeune homme allongé dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. Il avait vécu tant de malheur, alors qu'il n'était pas plus vieux que lui. C'est en le regardant que James s'aperçu à quelle point il avait de la chance. Ses parents l'aimaient et le protégeaient du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il pouvait trouver cela agaçant parfois, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était agréable. L'adolescent devant lui n'avait jamais dû avoir cela.

A ce qu'il avait compris, avant que ses parents ne l'envoient veiller le jeune homme pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des formalités administratives, les guérisseurs et aurors sur l'affaire supposaient que le jeune Sang-Pur avait été enlevé très jeune et torturé par des infâmes Moldus.

James n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que de telles choses puissent se produire. Certes, quasiment toute cette affaire n'était que supposition sauf une chose: la maltraitance, et ce qu'il le dégoûtait au plus au point. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé avant que les Moldus seraient capables de torturer des sorciers, particulièrement des enfants. Toute sa vie, il avait considéré que les Moldus étaient des créatures pacifiques qu'il fallait protéger des infâmes Mages Noirs. Mais en voyant maintenant le jeune homme dans le lit, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de retrouver ces monstres et de leur faire payer. Il était un Potter après tout, et on ne s'en prenait pas à l'un des leurs sans en subir les conséquences. Il avait presque envie de s'allier aux Mangemorts pour le venger.

Soudain une chose interpella James : à coté du lit trônait un berceau. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda à l'intérieur, un bébé y dormait. James regarda l'enfant, étonné, ils n'avaient pas été prévenu qu'une autre personne avait été trouvée avec son cousin. Le bébé ressemblait vaguement à un Potter, avec sa touffe de cheveux brun, mais là encore le nourrisson était bien trop jeune pour que l'on puisse déterminer visuellement sa parenté. L'enfant pouvait être aussi bien le frère, le fils ou même un parfait inconnu pour le nouveau Potter. Le bébé devait quant même être une connaissance de son cousin, car quand James avait essayé de le toucher, un bouclier était apparu autour de lui et la magie qui alimentait le bouclier venait de l'adolescent inconscient. James était impressionné, son cousin était vraiment puissant.

En tous cas, si l'enfant venait à être un Potter, sa mère allait être folle, car elle n'avait rien prévu pour lui, et mère poule comme elle était, le fait de ne pas avoir apporté un jouet ou un doudou pour un enfant hospitalisé était catastrophique. Les aurors allaient peut-être apprendre, par cet oubli, que son don pour les farces lui venait bien de ses parents.

Un gémissement le tira tout à coup de ses pensées. Le jeune homme se réveillait. Il vérifia rapidement son apparence avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Il voulait faire bonne impression à son cousin et surtout éviter d'apparaître comme une menace pour lui et pour le bébé. Un sorcier qui protégeait sa progéniture était particulièrement dangereux. Surtout celui-ci, vu qu'il avait réussi à garder un bouclier sur l'enfant alors qu'il était encore inconscient.

Il vit le garçon ouvrir doucement les yeux avant de se tendre. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, James se retrouva avec une baguette entre les deux yeux. La panique l'envahit mais il se força à paraître calme. Son cousin avait le droit d'être nerveux. Il se réveillait dans un endroit inconnu après avoir vécu des années d'horreur. Il devait avant tout le rassurer.

- **Bonjour**, dit-il doucement. **Tu es à l'hôpital de St Mangouste, en sécurité**.

La baguette ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais le jeune homme détourna rapidement des yeux pour chercher du regard son enfant. Après l'avoir vu, la baguette se retira.

James respira de soulagement. Il n'était pas doué pour rassurer les gens ou paraître innocent. Il était bon pour faire des farces ou ennuyer les gens, mais ces compétences n'étaient pas adaptées à la situation.

- **Enchanté, je m'appelle James Potter**.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea. James bougea, gêné, sur son siège. Le regard le transperçait.

- **Harry Severus Potter**, murmura le patient.

James se serait tapé la tête contre le liten entendant le deuxième prénom s'il avait été seul et qu'il n'essayait pas de faire bonne impression. De tous les prénoms qui existait, il fallait que ce soit celui de son pire ennemi. Il allait devoir demander aux Maraudeurs de ne plus appeler Snape "Servilus" sinon cela pourrait vexer son nouveau cousin. Cela allait être dur, Sirius était particulièrement fan de ce surnom, et il avouait que lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup, mais pour le bien-être de Harry, cela allait cesser. C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour son nouveau cousin.

Le silence s'installa, James remua, mal à l'aise. Il devait parler de quelque chose. Il n'allait pas rester à là comme un piquet à le regarder. Son cousin allait le trouver un peu stupide sinon.

**- Comment vas-tu ? **

James se trouva particulièrement stupide de dire cela. Lily avait raison sur un point, il lui manquait parfois quelques choses entre ses deux oreilles. Mais bon, franchement, il n'avait d'approprié à dire. Ses parents et le guérisseur lui avaient interdit de demander quoique ce soit en rapport avec sa venue dans l'hôpital.

**- Bien, mais pourrais-tu aller chercher quelqu'un, je voudrais avoir de la nourriture, il est temps pour Tom de manger.**

**- Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite.**

James sortit rapidement de la salle, heureux de se sentir utile et de sortir de cette pièce pour cacher son malaise.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry soupira en se blottissant dans ses couvertures. Il semblerait que le plan de Voldemort ait fonctionné. Il avait juste fallu qu'il atterrisse sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa magie épuisée pour qu'il finisse à Saint-Mangouste et qu'il fasse la connaissance des Potter. Harry ne l'avait pas cru quand Voldemort le lui avait dit. En plus, le lord lui avait dit en rigolant que dans l'état qu'il était et avec les habits qu'il portait, il ressemblait à un prisonnier qui venait de s'enfuir. Harry avait rit à cela, mais vu la tête qu'avait fait James, il venait encore de constater que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu juste et cela l'agaçait un peu, il détestait que Voldemort ait raison.

James. Voir James était pour lui une chose très étonnante. S'il n'avait pas appris à maîtriser ses émotions grâce à Snape, il aurait été incapable de prononcer un mot et il serait resté la bouche ouverte à gober les mouches. James lui ressemblait mais pas autant qu'il le pensait. Certes, il avait les mêmes cheveux. Cela devait vraiment être la marque de fabrique des Potter. Mais à part les cheveux, Harry ne se reconnaissait pas en lui ; mais d'un autre coté c'était normal, car il se connaissait suffisamment pour que les différences, entre James et lui, lui sautent aux yeux.

Il était au moins content d'une chose quand il avait vu James, il n'avait à aucun moment pensé qu'il était son père. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop adolescent et trop jeune pour que cela lui vienne à l'esprit. Cela lui simplifiait la vie. Il allait sûrement pouvoir juger l'adolescent ou être ami avec lui sans l'ombre du James de l'autre dimension.

Harry souriait en voyant James bougé devant lui, mal à l'aise. A ce qu'il connaissait du jeune Potter, cela n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais bon, il faut dire que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Harry lui avait collé une baguette entre les deux yeux. Cela avait le don de refroidir n'importe qui. Ce qu'il avait préféré de leur petite conversation, c'était quand il avait dit que son deuxième prénom était Severus. Il avait vu le visage de James pâlir dangereusement. Il avait cru qu'il allait éclater de rire face à cette tête de déterré.

Harry prit Tom dans ses bras et le porta contre lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils mèneraient une vie tranquille et heureuse. Tom et lui le méritaient. Par contre, il avait toujours un problème, il voyait Tom comme une partie de son âme. Il pouvait quasiment le sentir quand il fermait les yeux. Il avait peur que cela entraînerait qu'il jugerait Tom sans vraiment le connaître. Avec un peu de chance, cela passerait dans quelque temps. Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Harry savait aussi qu'il n'était pas encore assez mûr pour élever correctement Tom, il lui faudrait donc mûrir rapidement pour être digne de s'occuper de lui. Il ferait son possible même si cela allait être dur de grandir avec James à ses cotés car, quoique l'on puisse dire, James n'était en rien l'incarnation de la maturité, du moins dans sa dimension ; mais il ne doutait pas que pour ce point-là cela serait pareil.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Charlus entra dans la pièce avec sa femme. Son cœur s'attacha directement aux nouveaux membres de la famille. Le jeune garçon ressemblait beaucoup à son fils d'une manière assez étonnante, à part les yeux. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude. Le bébé ne semblait malheureusement pas les avoir hérité mais il était adorable aussi.

Ils n'avaient eu connaissance que très tardivement de l'existence du nourrisson, ce n'est qu'au moment de quitter le Guérisseur qu'il l'avait appris. Dorea avait été folle de ne pas en avoir été informée plutôt, mais elle avait vite compris que Podmore pensait réellement que les aurors les avaient informé de cela, et que c'était pourquoi il ne leur en avait pas parlé plutôt. Sa femme avait rapidement reporté sa colère sur les aurors, qui allaient sûrement avoir une terrible surprise. C'est d'ailleurs d'elle que James avait hérité de son talent à faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût.

Mme Potter se figea et empêcha son mari d'avancer. Charlus la regarda, interloqué, avant de voir que l'adolescent avait tiré sa baguette et les visait tout en continuant de nourrir son fils. Il avança dans la pièce mais il longea le mur. Il semblait que l'adolescent soit très méfiant, à la limite de la paranoïa. Ce qui était tout à fait normal selon lui vu ce qu'il avait subi.

Charlus attendit que le jeune patient ait fini de nourrir son fils avant de parler. Il savait d'instinct que le jeune Potter ne lui prêterait pas assez d'attention avant. Il pourrait même l'attaquer s'il jugeait qu'il représentait une menace. Il se contenta donc de l'observer attentivement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlus voulait s'allier avec Voldemort et tuer les Moldus. Comment avaient-ils osé faire du mal à un Potter ? C'était une personne qui avait l'air adorable, il n'avait qu'à le voir avec son fils ou son frère pour voir qu'il ne méritait pas les traitements qu'il avait reçus. Ces derniers étaient plus importants qu'il ne le pensait. Quand les médecins avaient dit que le jeune homme avait été affamé pendant une longue période, il s'était imaginé que le jeune Potter était maigre et qu'il lui faudrait juste quelques mois de bon repas pour qu'il récupère. Mais c'était pire que cela. La sous-nutrition avait entraîné un retard de croissance, les dégâts étaient irréversibles. C'était des monstres qui l'avaient enlevé. Le jeune homme portera toute sa vie les traces de leurs traitements.

Harry continua de donner le biberon à Tom. Il avait sentit le couple entrer. Il savait que normalement la politesse voulait qu'il lève la tête et les salue. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il nourrissait Tom, il voulait savourer chaque instant. Il sortit délicatement et silencieusement sa baguette et visa les nouveaux arrivant(s). Harry ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient une menace, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Après tout, Voldemort était une personne pas aussi folle que celui de son monde ; peut-être que les Potter, car c'était sûrement eux qui étaient entrés, n'étaient pas des personnes aussi fréquentables qu'il l'imaginait.

Harry était limite en train de gagatiser devant la bouille de Tom quand il tétait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré avant par les enfants. Certes, il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille, mais il n'était pas forcément captivé par les bébés. Il aurait facilement pu adopter un enfant plus âgé ou un adolescent après la guerre. Avant ce qu'il voulait c'était avant tout une famille, des personnes à aimer. Par contre à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas comment il n'avait pas pu rêver de ce moment. Tom était pour Harry le plus beau enfant de monde. Harry ne savait pas comment l'orphelinat dans lequel avait vécut Tom avait pu le maltraiter. Il était tellement mignon. On avait bien plus envie de l'aimer que de le détester. Vraiment les personnes de cet orphelinat devaient être géré par des monstres sans cœur.

Harry était heureux. Tom mangeait bien. Son expérience et son passage dans le monde des morts ne semblaient pas avoir laisser de traces. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Tom ne se souviendrait jamais de son ancienne vie. Harry lui en offrait une nouvelle, il ne serait jamais comme le Voldemort de son monde d'origine.

Harry serra Tom dans ses bras un moment avant de se retourner et de regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents. Les gens qui l'entouraient ne lui avaient que rarement parler de ses parents, alors ses grands-parents, il ne savait rien d'eux, pas même leur nom. Harry trouvait cela dommage que personne ne lui ait jamais raconter son histoire. Tout le monde le connaissait, mais il ne savait rien de lui, ou de ses origines. Mais d'une certaine façon, maintenant qu'il avait changé de temps et de dimension, cela était mieux. Il n'avait pas de préjugés. Il pouvait les apprécier comme ils étaient sans jamais être déçu.

**- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le patriarche Charlus Potter et voici ma femme Dorea. **

**- Bonjour, je suis Harry Severus Potter, et voici mon fils, Tom Regulus Potter.**

Charlus regarda le nourrisson, indécis. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas. D'un coté, il était ravi d'accueillir la nouvelle génération des Potter, mais de l'autre, il aurait préféré que l'enfant naisse dans d'autres circonstances. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à la mère mais vu l'état du père, cela ne devait pas être joli. Il regarda sa femme et son fils parler avec Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il devait demander quelque chose à son sujet et aussi comment l'aborder.

Peut-être directement. Il était un Potter après tout. Il était bon en diplomatie quand il le fallait, mais pas avec les membres de sa famille. Dès qu'il essayait de parler avec subtilité et ménagement à un Potter, cela tournait à la catastrophe. Son père était comme cela, son grand-père aussi. C'étaient comme les cheveux en pétard, c'était dans le sang.

**- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais qu'est-il arrivé à la mère ? A-t-elle besoin d'aide ? Pouvons-nous l'aider ?**

Il regretta quand il vit le visage de Harry pâlir aussitôt. Dorea le fusillait du regard. Elle allait lui faire payer son indélicatesse dès qu'il rentrerait, mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se sentir mal. Il aurait dû aborder le sujet avec plus de tact. Toutefois, il ne regretta pas d'en avoir parler. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si le petit Tom perdait sa mère pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer son père.

- **Je ne sais pas**, répondit Harry en soupirant, tout en reportant son regard sur son fils. **Je ne me souviens quasiment de rien avant mon arrivée ici. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'y penser, je ne vois que du sang.**

.

_Salut, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus._

_Petite explication supplémentaire : Quand Harry dit qu'il ne se souvient que de sang, certes il ment mais pas entièrement. Ce qu'il se souvient le mieux de son ancien monde c'est sa maltraitance, la guerre et les morts. _


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant

**Beta :** aucune pour le moment. Le chapitre sera reposté corrigé plus tard.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Couple** : Harry/James (Il semble que je n'ai pas été claire là-dessus. Le couple prendra du temps à ce mettre en place).

**Résumé:** Harry décide de ne pas retourner dans le monde des vivants, il veut avant tout sauver Voldemort de l'errance éternelle. La seule solution : renaître dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle dimension. JP/HP

_._

_Je remercie Nayla-HP, Sejika, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Maximilien, Takoisu, Izaiza14, Fée O, Annadriya, Nerumos, Watchi Watcha, Ada-Diana, Yuuhmm, __Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Myshka01, Liluvia, Lala, Yuchiru-Chan92, Phoenix de Feu, Iznoo, Tiff'28, Waanzin die, SisiMi, Lord La Folle, Mini-Yuya, __Elfyliane__, __luffynette__, __Daw-Set__, __haty74__,Unyssia, Mioyoko, Tsumujikaze Yumi, Nunu c moi, Landydou, Sorciere6174, xXxnarusasuxXx, Dresu-Maela, Soulshells, Asmodya, Lulubell Alynn, Bloblo, VifiCriki et Claire1663 pour leur commentaire._

_._

_**Liluvia**__ : Dans la mythologie grecque, Léthé est le nom d'un des cinq fleuves des enfers, il est le fleuve de la renaissance aussi appelé __« Fleuve de l'Oubli ». C'est le fleuve ou la ligne de train que Harry et Tom ont prit. _

_._

_**Sejika**__ : Harry a 16 ans. _

_._

_**Maximilien**__ : Harry ne va pas être hétéro dans cette fiction, désolée. Harry sera avec James Potter._

_._

_**Izaiza14**__ : Dans ce monde, oui les grossesses masculines sont possibles mais il n'en sera pas question dans cette histoire. J'en ferais référence par-ci par-là mais aucun de mes personnages ne tomberont enceint(e). Quand à Dumbledore, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à Tom. La raison sera expliquée plus tard._

_._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à __Nayla-HP__ (une façon pour moi de répondre à sa demande d'autographe ^^)._

_. _

_Bonne Lecture_

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Lethé**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il devait réagir. Le plan de Voldemort avait réussi puisqu'il avait devant lui les Potter. Il avait fait semblait d'être amnésique et les Potter l'avaient cru et n'avaient pas cherché à le pousser dans ces souvenirs. Pourtant malgré le fait que tout ce passe bien il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de leur mentir mais même avec tout le mal-être que cela lui entraînait il ne changerait pour rien au monde sa version des faits. Sa conscience valait bien moins que la vie de Tom. C'était maintenant sa principale préoccupation.

Il avait été étonné du comportement de James. Certes il était toujours un farceur et un heureux de la vie mais il savait un peu près se contrôler en présence de Tom. Il faut dire que la première fois que Harry lui avait confié son fils le temps d'aller aux toilettes, James l'avait réveillé en jouant avec ses cartes explosives. Un bébé en pleure qui ne voulait pas se calmer l'avait tellement effrayé qu'il se tenait à carreau maintenant.

Les Potter étaient venus le voir tous les jours pour faire connaissance avec lui et lui tenir compagnie. Les deux adultes ne parlaient que peu, ils préféraient laisser leur fils parler. Ce dernier avait de toute façon de la conversion pour deux. Harry avait comme même commencé à les connaître. Dorea par exemple était assez discrète mais il ne fallait pas l'énervé sinon elle prouvait qu'elle venait belle et bien de la famille Black et devenait particulièrement sadique. Les aurors avaient encore les traces de sa colère. En public, Charlus était un Patriarche froid mais dès qu'il s'adressait à un membre de sa famille son vrai caractère refaisait surface et il devenait jovial et démonstratif. Bref un vrai petit Gryffondor. Quant à James, c'était un adolescent plein de vie mais il pouvait rester des heures au chevet de Harry à parler de choses et d'autres. Harry ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il s'était ainsi aperçu que la guerre l'avait privé de plus de choses que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il connaissait si peu la magie et son monde. D'une certaine façon c'était triste.

Toutefois ce n'était pas important pour l'instant, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Après une semaine clouée au lit, il allait enfin pourvoir sortir de l'hôpital, il devait donc demander aux Potter de mettre en place des mesures particulières pour Tom. Harry refusait d'aller au Manoir des Potter sans avoir la certitude que la demeure soit sans danger. Connaissant les Jumeaux Weasley, il savait que les maisons où séjournaient des farceurs étaient particulièrement dangereuses. James étant l'un des mentors de deux terreurs rouges et un membre des Maraudeurs, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce dernier allait lui faire des blagues ou il aurait la possibilité de tomber sans faire exprès sur une de ses expériences. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté de sa part, si jamais une plaisanterie lui tombait dessus mais malgré le manque de volonté de nuire cela ne manquait pas de blesser Tom. Ce qui était pour Harry impardonnable. Il allait devoir rapidement contrôler James.

Les Potter allaient bientôt revenir. Harry se redressa et mit ses idées au clair. S'il y avait bien un moment où il ne devait pas se tromper c'était maintenant. S'il jouait correctement Tom serait en sécurité sinon… Harry préféra ne pas y penser, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux Potter qui lui souriraient.

**- Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? **Demanda Charlus le père de James.

**- Bien monsieur, je vous remercie.**

**- Le Médicomage m'a prévenu que tu pouvais sortir aujourd'hui. Je te propose de venir au Manoir si tu le souhaites. Puisque tu es un Potter, tu es sous la protection de notre famille. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, je peux toujours faire en sorte que tu puisses vivre par toi-même dans une autre maison. Je ne veux pas t'imposer quelques choses. **

James regarda la scène avec inquiétude. Il se retient tant bien que mal de dire quelque chose. Il voulait vraiment que Harry vienne au manoir. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il s'était attaché à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte vivre autre part où il ne pourrait pas le voir tous les jours. La présence de son cousin le calmait. Il se sentait apaiser et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'agiter un peur partout pour combler l'ennuie.

**- Je veux bien venir avec vous mais à quelques conditions. **

**- Bien sur, je t'écoute mon enfant.**

**- Je veux que la protection de mon fils soit assurée. **

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour cela. Les protections du manoir sont très puissantes. Je doute que Voldemort lui-même puisse les passer. **

**- Ce n'est pas ce genre de danger auxquelles je pensais. **

Le regard plaqué sur eux les fit se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'était jamais agréable de penser qu'un membre de la famille se méfiait de l'un d'eux, car c'était bien cela que Harry sous-entendait. Le jeune homme pensait que l'un d'eux ferait du mal à Tom.

**- Je vous assure que personne ici ne souhaite faire de mal à votre fils.**

**- Même si cela me ferait plaisir de vous faire confiance, cela serait particulièrement stupide de ma part. Je ne vous connais pas et le sang que nous avons en commun n'est en aucun cas une source de protection réelle. Je souhaite des garanties réelles. Je veux un serment inviolable que vous ne ferez pas de mal à Tom consciemment pendant une période de 2 ans minimum et que vous n'essayerez pas de me prendre la garde de Tom et je veux aussi un serment sur honneur de James sur le fait de ne pas faire de blague sur Tom ou moi quand je le tiens pendant les deux prochaines années. **

Charlus s'apprêta à refuser quand il senti le coude de sa femme s'enfoncer dans ces cotes. Il l'a regarda et il vit qu'elle voulait faire ce serment. Son regard se déplaçait tout le long du lit de jeune Potter. Il comprit soudain pourquoi elle voulait le faire. L'adolescent, non le jeune homme, avait été maltraité et affamé, sûrement emprisonné et torturé. Il était normal qu'il soit méfiant. Malgré cela Charlus hésitait encore, un serment était toujours un acte dangereux. On pouvait facilement le briser sans le faire exprès. Heureusement il semblait que Harry en soit conscient puisqu'il avait imposé une limite de temps. Juste pour protéger son fils pendant le temps où il ne serait pas là. La limite en deux ans laissait aussi penser que Harry semblait avoir conscience qu'il devait aller à Poudlard et laisser son fils avec eux. Cela était un soulagement.

**- J'accepte mais James n'a pas à le faire. **

**- Bien entendu mais j'attends comme même un serment sur l'honneur. **

**- On est d'accord.**

Les serments de M et Mme Potter furent fait rapidement. Quand le tour vient à James, ce dernier s'avança hésitant. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il allait faire une promesse de ne pas faire de plaisanterie. Son regard fut happé par l'enfant dans les bras de son cousin. Il avait l'air si fragile. James s'agenouilla et baissa la tête.

**- Je jure l'honneur de mon sang, ma magie et ma personne de ne pas blesser volontairement ou lui faire des plaisanteries Tom Regulus Potter et je jure de ne pas faire du mal à Harry Severus Potter quand il est près de son fils. Cette promesse tiendra durant deux ans à compter de ce jour. **

James se releva en tremblant à moitié. Faire un tel acte était assez ébranlant. L'honneur était quelque chose de très important pour les sorciers. Même s'il ne mourait pas s'il ne tenait pas sa parole, la punition serait comme même sévère car il perdrait tout son honneur.

**- Je te remercie James**. Dit Harry en souriant. **Je suis prêt à venir avec vous M. Potter. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry regardait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être au manoir des Malefoy. Il n'en revenait pas que tout cela appartenait à sa famille. Il avait comprit avec le comportement de certains élèves que la famille Potter était riche mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. Il faut dire qu'après avoir vécut pendant des années dans un placard, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer riche. Les Dursley étaient riches, les Malefoy aussi mais lui s'était juste Harry, une personne sans grande valeur. Il savait que cela était faux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser parfois. C'était comme si cela était ancré en lui.

- **Bienvenue à la maison Harry**, dit solennellement Charlus en posant son bras sur l'épaule du jeune père.

A ces simples mots Harry senti son cœur s'emballer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de chez soi avant. Il avait souffert d'être partout où il allait qu'un simple invité plus où moins désiré. Mais tous cela était fini. Il avait quitté son monde.

Harry se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Tom tout en lui montrant la demeure :

- **C'est ton nouveau chez toi Tom. C'est joli non ?**

Tom attrapa l'un des doigts de Harry en souriant.

Harry ne put continuer d'admirer l'extérieur car il fut rapidement tirer à l'intérieur par un James Potter surexcité. Harry sourit, il avait eut peur au début que James ne s'entende pas avec lui par jalousie. Il avait conscience que James était un enfant unique, il pourrait tout à fait ne pas vouloir partager ces parents. Heureusement cela ne semblait pas le cas. Il aurait été dommage qu'ils aient la même entente avec James qu'il avait avant avec Dudley.

Après avoir visité le manoir et s'être aperçu qu'il était bien trop grand pour lui, Harry senti une odeur arriver à ces narines. Il grimaça, Tom avait besoin d'être changé. Il demanda à Dorea un endroit pour être tranquille quelques minutes seuls avec son fils.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry pensait qu'il préférait se trouver en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille plutôt que de se trouver là. Il se trouvait dans l'obligation de changer Tom. Il aurait préféré le faire de manière Moldu certes il ne l'avait jamais fait mais cela ne semblait pas bien compliquer. Malheureusement il n'y avait ici aucune couche ou autres produits. De plus le médicomage qui c'était occupé de lui, lui avait clairement déclaré qu'il devait le changer avec la magie. Il était favorable à l'enfant d'être bercé dans la magie, en plus le changement magique était plus agréable pour Tom. Le médicomage lui avait montré les sorts qu'il devait effectuer. Théoriquement il les maîtrisait mais c'était aujourd'hui la première fois qui les lançait sur un véritable bébé et non une poupée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être stressé.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et lança son sort. Il prit ensuite Tom et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas subit de dégât. Le bébé rigola joyeusement quand Harry le tourna dans tous les sens pour vérifier la présence d'éventuelle blessure. Une fois rassuré, le jeune Potter prit Tom et le mena dans le jardin pour jouer un moment avec lui avant de lui faire faire une sieste.

Une fois arrivé, Harry fit apparaître un drap et s'assit dessus avec Tom. Il resta quelques minutes à câliner son fils avant de tout ranger et de rentrer. Il n'avait pas prévu de passé un long moment dehors. Il était l'heure pour Tom de dormir mais après tant de temps enfermer à Saint Mangouste, il pensait qu'ils avaient mérité un bain de soleil avant d'aller dormir.

Malheureusement, il avait un peu trop tardé et Tom commençait à devenir grincheux à cause de la fatigue. Avec bonheur, il trouva rapidement la suite qui lui était réservé sans se perdre dans l'immensité du manoir.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et alla se coucher sans même se déshabiller avec Tom dans les bras. Il s'était vite aperçut que son fils ne supportait pas d'être éloigné de lui. Il hurlait à chaque fois que son père s'éloignait. Harry se demandait s'il se souvenait de son ancienne vie inconsciemment. Normalement non, Tom n'était pas le Maître de la Mort mais il avait donné dix mois de sa vie cela devait laisser une trace. Si jamais il s'en souvenait, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences. Le conducteur de train avait précisé que tout personne se souvenant du monde la mort pouvait avoir des dons de voyance. Il espérait que cela n'était pas le cas ou que Tom ne verrait que le futur et pas le passé. Car le passé de Tom était révolu, jamais Harry ne permettrait que Tom soit de nouveau maltraité.

.

_J'espère que cela vous à plus._

_A+_

_La correction de ce chapitre viendra plus tard, j'espère que les fautes présentent n'ont pas gêné pas votre lecture. _


End file.
